1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus which executes close proximity wireless transfer, and a communication control method which is applied to the portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in various kinds of IC cards and mobile phones, non-contact wireless communication has begun to be used. A user can easily execute communication for an authentication process, accounting, etc., simply by performing such an operation as holding the IC card or mobile phone over a reader/writer module of a host apparatus.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-81506 discloses a relay apparatus having a wireless communication function. In this relay apparatus, as the wireless communication method, use is made of a communication method having a communication-capable distance of within 10 cm.
Recently, a new close proximity wireless transfer technology, which enables communication at higher speed, has begun to be developed. Such a new close proximity wireless transfer technology is applicable not only to the authentication and accounting, but also to the exchange of data files, such as text data, image data and audio data, between electronic apparatuses.
The time that is needed for wireless communication for authentication process services, etc. is only a moment (e.g. several seconds at most). However, in the case of transferring a data file by close proximity wireless transfer, the time that is needed for wireless communication becomes relatively long. For example, depending on the data size of a data file, a communication time of several minutes may be needed for the transfer of the data file.
As the communication time becomes longer, such a danger becomes more highly possible that a data file in communication leaks to the outside, or a data file is unlawfully hacked by a third party with malicious intent.
It is necessary, therefore, to realize a novel technique which can execute close proximity wireless transfer in a secure environment, without deteriorating operability.